Finding Love in All the Right Places
by LVB
Summary: Astoria Greengrass is on a mission to find herself. She ends up finding quite a few others along the way. Will she ever find true love? Eventual Draco/Astoria. Adult themes/situations.
1. A French Delicacy

**Finding Love in all the Right Places**

**Author:** LVB

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I'm just having a play with some of JKR's toys.

**Summary:** Astoria Greengrass begins her search for herself finding love in all sorts of interesting places along the way. Astoria/Various.

**Pairings:** Astoria/Blaise, Astoria/Charlie, Astoria/Millicent, Astoria/Michael, Astoria/Draco.

**Warnings:** Sex scenes, drug and alcohol use, femmeslash

**A/N:** My response to the 'Ring Around the Boyfriend' Challenge over at the HPFC forums. My prompt for this chapter was 'key'. Please forgive my attempt at a true 'M' rating. Much kudos to KD Skywalker, without whom this fic would not be possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A French Delicacy<strong>

Life didn't get much better than sipping on expensive French champagne in the elite Wizarding sector of France, thought Astoria Greengrass. Astoria adjusted her very expensive robes and discreetly used her wand to fix a flyway hair from her perfectly coiffed curls. As foreign diplomat in the International Wizarding Co-operation Program, Astoria thought that if her life wasn't perfect, it was rather close to it. Glancing at the French diplomats in the foyer of the opera house, she swirled her glass of champagne and took in her charming date for the event.

Astoria had known Blaise Zabini since she had joined Slytherin House in her first year at Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, Blaise had practically ignored her. It was unsurprising, really. Blaise never really cared for Daphne so why would he bother with Daphne's younger, brainy sister? However, as Astoria began to grow taller and her body began to change and grow, she found that more and more men, and not just Blaise, were beginning to pay attention to her. .. it was very Slytherin of her she thought, but she often used that to her advantage.

Tonight, Blaise was being the perfect gentleman. He was her escape for the evening; dressed in his most expensive robes and his head held high, moving amongst the elite. He would certainly be the key to her success tonight.

"These parties are positively dreary," remarked Blaise as he slipped his arm around her waist. "What do you say we go back to our suite and order some room service?" Astoria felt Blaise nuzzle her neck and shivered as he discreetly took the opportunity to lick her neck. Her body felt aflame every time he did that and the bastard knew it.

He also knew that Astoria wasn't here to act merely as a pretty face. Certainly, she enjoyed the free champagne (what self-respecting Slytherin wouldn't?) and many of the foreign diplomats were easy on the eyes. Astoria was here to work. Of course, her job mostly involved discussing imports, international health reform programs and the finer points of organising the next Quidditch World Cup. Her conversations may have been dreary but her hair was done, her breasts looked magnificent in her new robes and the platinum bracelet) the foreign diplomat from Belgium had just given her sparkled against her champagne glass.

Astoria shook her head as she smiled at Italian Minister for Magic's assistant across the room. "Blaise, darling, you know I couldn't possibly leave now. There's more champagne to be had and I'm almost positive that Bruno Lavazetti is about to come over here and sign the Quidditch deal with me."

Blaise sighed and swiftly moved his arm from around her. "He is about to come over here and stare at your breasts, Astoria," his gaze drifted up from her chest to her face. "Not that they aren't absolutely astounding, of course." His hands began to slowly stroke her bare arms. Her glittering new bracelet blinded her for a moment, before her eyes drifted towards Lavazetti.

"Go and fetch us some more drinks by the bar over there, Blaise. Tell Filipe that they're for me," she demanded, while keeping an eye on Lavazetti.

"Astoria..." Blaise practically growled, his own formal dress robes nearly getting caught on her sparkly heels. "I'm not a House Elf and you will not treat me as such! I have no interest watching my date, which I should be in my private suite _fucking_ at this very moment, eagerly rub her breasts all over some Italian ponce," he said, as quietly as his anger would allow.

"Get me my drink, Blaise," Astoria purred. "And after I sign this deal, I won't even worry about talking to my French Wolfsbane suppliers. Go have a drink and then you can take me back to your room and fuck me however you want," she finished, placing a soft kiss on the bottom of his jaw. Blaise was mollified by her seductive comments and left to collect their drinks. Finishing the last of her champagne, Astoria turned to greet her Italian ex- lover.

"Bruno," she purred as she kissed him on each cheek. "How lovely to see you here!"

Astoria pushed Blaise hard against the door as he fumbled for his wand. She attacked his mouth with her own and strategically let out a moan. "Fuck," he swore as he finally unlocked the door with his wand. Blaise's hand pushed her robes up before he dragged her through the door. As his hand began to touch her, Astoria pushed him away and slammed the door shut with her own wand, which she had drawn from her robes. She stripped him of his clothes and stared at his body, hard and waiting.

"I need you now, Astoria," he begged as he licked and sucked her neck. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She adjusted herself and sank down on him, moaning as she did. His fingers dug into her thighs and she grasped the headboard. As she rode him, she tried to ignore his booming groans. As she grabbed her wand and cast a soundproofing charm on the walls, he shuddered, almost violently. Smiling to herself, she rolled off him and lit a cigarette.

"Do you have any champagne, Blaise?" she asked airily, watching him attempt to catch his breath.

"It's chilling over by the window seat," he answered. Nodding, she summoned the champagne and two glasses. Handing him one, she motioned for them to _clink_ their glasses together in a celebratory manner.

"You are _fucking_ amazing," he panted, as he downed his glass in seconds. Astoria took another drag of her cigarette and a dainty sip of her champagne. Not a hair had flown out of place. "I do feel awful about your Wolfsbane deal. Let me make it up to you, my mother's newest boyfriend is a Potions Master in Nice. Perhaps I could owl him for you?"

Astoria smiled. And there it was; the key to her magnificent plan. "Oh Blaise!" she sighed, her fake perfection permeating the sex-filled air. "That would just be _wonderful_!" It may not have been the best way to get what she wanted, but nobody was getting hurt and Astoria liked it the way it was.


	2. A Romanian Firebreathing Dragon

**A/N:** Please see first chaper for disclaimer. My prompt for this was 'fire'. The pairing is Astoria/Charlie. Enjoy.

**Warnings:** Drug use and smut

...

**Chapter Two: A Romanian Fire-breathing Dragon**

Astoria sighed and tied her falling hair up once again. It may have been rather cold in Romania at this time of the year but working around dragons certainly turned the heat up to a nearly unbearable level. The makeup she had intricately covered her face with was sliding off her face and she had opted for comfortable clothes instead of her usual fine robes. Her latest project, to re-establish a trading relationship with the Romanian dragon reserves, was supposed to have been short, perfunctory even. However, with two of the keepers in hospital, the only keeper available for negotiations was ex-pat Charlie Weasley. He had taken one look at her, laughed and shoved some spare keeper's clothing her way.

"Need a hand, Astoria?" he asked, a huge grin plastered on his face. She took a second to once again stare at the large, black dragon tattoo that decorated his wonderfully sculpted shoulders.

"Yes, please Charlie," she earnestly, standing up and moving out of the way so Charlie could lift the heavy box of vials of dragon's blood. On her first day of assisting, she had tried to levitate the box herself. When the box had stopped mid-air and plummeted to the ground, he had kindly explained that the boxes needed to be lifted by hand and that yes, that would mean a few of her nails might be broken in the process. Astoria had soon worked out that her usual seduction tactics weren't exactly going to work on one Charlie Weasley. They rarely did on Gryffindors.

She followed him back to the reserve compound. The sound of a Hungarian Horn-tail filled the air and Astoria felt the distant flame on her neck, making her face and body blush red. "How do you live like this?" she asked, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Charlie shrugged in response. "I mean, honestly, as soon as we're away from the dragons, the cold is going to set on my bones. It's positively awful!"

Opening the door to his cabin, he carefully placed the box of vials onto the bench. Astoria noticed the change in temperature immediately and shivered underneath her keeper's tank and shorts. Charlie lit the fire and motioned for her to join him on the floor. She quickly sat next to time and huddled very close.

"You know, there are several uses for dragon blood," he commented. "Care to try one with me?"

"I hope you're not suggesting I clean your oven," she snapped. He laughed and summoned a vial of dragon's blood from the box.

"I'm sure the Ministry won't mind if one teeny vial goes missing," he quipped and summoned a large unlabelled bottle from his top cupboard. She raised her eyebrow.

"Charlie, is that what I think it is?"

Charlie nodded. "What do you say, Miss Greengrass? Care to take a walk on the wild side?"

Astoria stared at him, with a shocked expression on her face. It wasn't as if Astoria had never tried the Drayganvard Potion before. It had been very popular in Brazil when she vacationed there last year. It was only that never, in a million years, would she expect Charlie Weasley, part of the most famous family of blood traitors _ever_, to be using drugs, out here in the Romanian wilderness. She often expected Slytherins to be the only ones capable of such surprise. Evidently, she was wrong.

Wordlessly, Astoria snatched the vial from his hands and took the stopper out. He held out the uncapped bottle for her and she poured the entire vial into the bottle. Charlie grinned. "Bottoms up, Greengrass."

He took a drink from the bottle and handed it to her. She stared at the liquid, as it bubbled and darkened. She hesitantly brought the bottle up to her lips and closed her eyes. She let the liquid pour over her lips, her tongue and felt it as it worked its way down her throat.

The effects were almost instantaneous. She felt her body start to lighten and the lanterns that lit the cabin began to glow. Charlie had leant back and was now lighting a cigarette, which seemed to dance in the glow. She looked down at her body and suddenly felt hot. Hotter than the fire in the corner and hotter than the dragons that roared and whimpered in the night.

She crawled over to Charlie and took his cigarette from him and kissed him, deeply. "What do you want, Astoria Greengrass?" Charlie asked hoarsely, as he gripped her arse and bent his knees.

"I want to stay," she whispered arched back and shook her hair out, letting the dark ringlets fall cascade down her back. Her hair felt heavy and it clashed with the way her body felt. Charlie's flaming hair began to glow too and she felt herself loosen at his very touch. "I want to stay here and I want to touch the fire. I want _you_ to touch me."

Charlie didn't need any more encouragement. Leaning forward, he ripped her tank off. She responded by arching more off him and with flick of her wand, which had remained in a holster strapped to her leg, removed her shorts. Charlie grinned wickedly and within moments, had buried himself inside of her. She could feel the full effects of the Drayganvard now. It pulsed through her body as Charlie pulsed in and out of her. She stared at the clock on the wall, noticing in her high state that an hour had already passed, unable to comprehend the concept of time.

She leant back onto Charlie and clutched at his arms, digging her nails into his black dragons. Within moments, they both screamed in joy and Astoria collapsed onto Charlie. In this moment, she was happy and perhaps she would stay here, in Romania, with Charlie so that the dragons would chase her own demons away.


	3. The Spanish Baker's Tale

_Please see first chapter for disclaimer_

**Warnings**: Non explicit femslash. I'd call it a dalliance.

**A/N**: I'd just like to tell everyone I had the opportunity to meet Tom Felton last weekend. I fangirled. Also, my prompt for this was 'molasses'.

**Chapter Three: The Spanish Baker's Tale**

Astoria stretched out on the bed and felt cold where warm flesh should have been. She looked around and only saw an empty bedroom. She swore and grabbed her wand. "Lumos," she whispered and stared at the clock that sat next to the bed. It was 3:30 in the morning. She held onto her wand and delicately put her slippers on that were next to the bed. Bleary-eyed, she made her way out into the kitchen and extinguished her wand-light.

"Milly, what are you doing?" she asked, as she took in the scene before her. Millicent was standing in the middle of the kitchen, clad in her black, silky nightgown and bright blue apron. Her wand sat in the front pocket as flour and butter began to pour themselves into the dish that sat on the bench. She was gently humming to herself and with every move she made, her nightgown rose a little higher, showing the large, fleshy thighs Astoria had grown to love and admire.

"Oh, Astoria, did I wake you?" she said as she grabbed the floating pan and placed it next to the dish. Astoria noticed the wine glasses from the Sangria they had drank last night still perched atop the pile of unwashed dishes. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't sleep and well, you know how much I love to bake!"

Astoria did know. She had arrived in Spain for a three-week negotiation visit about eight months ago. She had found Daphne's old classmate Millicent Bulstrode in a cosy bar on her second-to-last night in Madrid. After a whirlwind seduction, Astoria had found herself liking the city, and Milly, too much to return home. After a hastily written letter to the Ministry, she had found herself with permission for an extended stay to work on the trade project.

"It's alright, Milly. I just missed you, is all," she replied and went to start washing up. Millicent was sure to make more mess as the night progressed. Millicent had changed a lot since Hogwarts. After the final battle, she had opted to move to Spain in order to avoid the prejudice and ill-conceived 'justice' being doled out against the Slytherins. Much like herself, Millicent hadn't directly been involved but that hadn't stopped people from hurling insults and accusations her way.

"I'm trying out a new recipe. I heard it's all the rage in Portugal. The Spanish Ministry officials will go crazy if I get this out in the shop by next week!"

Astoria smiled kindly and wiped her soapy hands a towel. "Er, what's this?" she asked as she noticed a bottle full of black, syrupy liquid. Millicent nearly dropped the pan.

"Shit, I nearly forgot it. That's the special ingredient. Molasses or something. Javier got it sent over from America for me. It's...sort of like treacle, I suppose," Millicent supplied and summoned the bottle, pouring half of it into the bowl. Astoria was content to watch as Millicent finished the sweet bread and placed it into the oven.

"Are you coming back to bed?" Astoria finally asked, as Millicent removed her apron. Millicent shook her head.

"Um, while we're here, there's something I wanted to ask you..."

"Go on," encouraged Astoria as she followed Millicent to the couch in the middle of the flat. Astoria noticed that Millicent looked like she was going to vomit. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, as you know, your extended leave is going to be finished soon. I was just wondering if, uh, you plan on, you know...going back to England?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Astoria had been dreading this moment for a long time. She had known it was coming but she had hoped to be a little more prepared. It was true, she loved Spain, and adored Millicent, but things were much more complicated than that.

"Yes," she breathed. Millicent nodded, obviously expecting the answer. "Look, Milly, it's not that I don't love it here and you're great but..."

"But you don't love me," she finished.

"I'm not a lesbian," Astoria said bluntly. "You knew that from the beginning." Tears were starting to form in Millicent's eyes but Astoria summoned her inner Slytherin and proceeded to break her girlfriend's heart. "It's more than that, though. I stayed because I wanted to try something new. You've got a wonderful life here, Millicent, and I was attracted to that. I don't really want to settle down, to start a new life with you or with anybody for that matter. England is my home, yes, but I'll be there for about two weeks before I'm sent away on another assignment. It's not the life you want."

"I know you're right," Millicent replied. "But I love you. I really do. I convinced you to stay with me, thinking that I could get you to fall in love with me too," she sobbed. Astoria didn't know what to say, so instead she hugged her.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye, not right now anyway," Astoria whispered to her, flicking Millicent's black hair away from her face. Astoria leant forward and kissed her, tangling her fingers into Millicent's hair. "Come back to bed."

Millicent simply nodded and stood, gently tugging on Astoria's arm, making her rise too. Astoria would be gone in a month, off to live in another place and find another adventure. Falling for a woman certainly hadn't been on Astoria's to-do list, and it had surprised her as much as it had Millicent. Astoria liked the way her large frame had given way to interesting curves. She liked coming home to the scene of freshly baked bread and pastries. She had grown accustomed to the way a woman loved her body and knew how to kiss the tenderest of places, places a man had never dreamed of. She hadn't told anybody about her quasi-relationship back home. Her parents would never understand and Daphne, well, Daphne would have insisted that if she wanted a woman, that there were certainly better ones than Millicent Bulstrode in the world.

Staying in Spain had been magical, but all good things had to come to an end. She was unwilling to settle down; eight months had been a record in itself. While she had come to terms with her feelings for a woman, Astoria was absolutely certain that when, or if, she ever had the need to settle down and start a family, it would most definitely be with a man.

Astoria would leave in four weeks and report to the Ministry, waiting eagerly for her next project. Millicent would still be here, baking and perhaps trying to find another shot at true love. But for tonight, at least, Astoria would enjoy herself.


	4. The American Dream

_Please see first chapter for disclaimer_

**A/N:** My prompt for this chapter was 'escape'

**Chapter Four: The American Dream**

Astoria fought off a yawn. She didn't realise Americans were so..._boring_. Their accent was beginning to grate on her nerves as she took to staring at her fingernails, which were in dire need of a manicure. When her boss had asked her if she would attend a conference at The Salem Witches' Institute, she had jumped at the opportunity. She had always wanted to visit America. She had always envisioned herself in trendy New York City, or enjoying herself soaking up some much-needed sun in Los Angeles. Instead, here she was, sitting in a room full of boring professors and diplomats, listening to an all-girls choir who were singing quite out of tune. She was hungry and her stomach began to rumble.

Her Ravenclaw escort, Michael Corner, sat beside her. When her boss had suggested they travel together, Astoria had thought nothing of it. After several international portkeys and a room mix-up later, here they were. He gently squeezed her hand. He mouthed, '_escape_' and motioned towards the slightly ajar door. Luckily they were seated at the end of the row. She briefly glared at the Headmistress who was sitting in the front row. Astoria nodded and Michael quickly ran, pulling her through the door. Astoria was sure they had just caused a scene but instead of feeling embarrassed, she wanted to rejoice in their escape.

"This school is barking mad!" exclaimed Michael as he pulled his coat over his broad shoulders. "I know Flitwick enjoyed his choir but he didn't make them sing for nearly two hours straight!"

"They were absolutely horrid, weren't they? I can't believe their Headmistress. She actually looked like she was enjoying their squawking!" Astoria replied, laughing. She re-wrapped her scarf around her and attempted to straighten her wavy brown hair so it didn't get caught.

"So...spot of lunch then?"

Astoria agreed and grabbed Michael's arm. The area the school was at was quite similar to Hogsmeade in that Muggles virtually never attempted to enter the village. America was a very liberated place and there were no prejudices against Muggle-borns or half-bloods. Salem was one of the very few places, though, where the Wizarding populace weren't fully integrated with the Muggles. Michael, who had been several times to America, had explained to her, that only very few areas in the larger cities, such as New York, played host to their American Wizarding counterparts.

Looking around, Astoria noted that Michael had Apparated them to a small restaurant. He grinned at her. "Come on. This is the only place around that makes real butterbeer." She followed him and handed the wizard at the door her own coat and scarf. They both sat in the booth closest to the window and Astoria skimmed through the menu.

"So, er," Michael started. Astoria knew that tone of voice well.

"Out with it, Michael," she said, perhaps a little too harshly. "You obviously dragged me out here to tell me something quite important. Well, important enough to skip the squawking harpies."

He smiled softly. "Yeah, reckon I did. So the thing is, just before the wretched singing, the Headmistress pulled me into her office. Apparently their Potions Master's daughter has taken quite ill and she's going to be sent to some Canadian Wizarding hospital for some experimental treatment. Long story short, she's offered me the post of Potions Teacher."

Astoria didn't quite know how to respond. "That is fantastic news! You must be thrilled," she said with as much false enthusiasm as she could muster. Her Slytherin instincts had once again failed her and she wasn't sure how she had once again gotten involved with someone that was going to string her about.

"I've accepted it, of course. It's a great opportunity. I have some business to attend to back in London but then I'll be relocating here. Permanently."

Astoria nodded and tried to focus on anything but Michael's face. "So, that's that then," she replied, busy focusing on an odd looking tree outside.

"I want you to move here with me," he suddenly blurted out. Astoria tore her eyes away from the tree and took the moment to stare at him. All right, sure, she was upset that this potentially epic whirlwind romance was about to end due to Michael becoming a 'geographically undesirable' but actually move here, to America with him?

"I'm sorry, that's not really how I wanted to ask," he apologised and took both her hands in his own. Neither of them paid any attention to the wait as he put down two large mugs of butterbeer and muttered promises of a return in a few moments. "What I mean is, well, we've only really been dating a few weeks. Our time in London was great and then we both came out here and they put us in one room and...I don't know. I feel that we've really bonded and become close. I _really_ like you Astoria and while I know packing up and moving to another country where you really don't like the accent is a big gamble, but I think I want to give this a chance, while we still can."

Astoria let out the breath she was subconsciously holding. Ravenclaws certainly had a way with words.

"I, er," she struggled.

"You don't have to answer now," Michael thankfully interrupted. "Maybe just...just think about it, yeah? We can always do the long distance thing. The Headmistress has granted me permission to live off the campus grounds so you could always come and go as you please. It would be bloody fantastic!"

Astoria nodded briefly and wrapped her hands around her glass of butterbeer, watching as Michael mimicked her moves. Moving to America would certainly be an adventure. She didn't mind it too much here (apart from the horrendous accent). She had lived and worked in so many places over the years. She could have been quite content living anywhere abroad but suddenly, for the first time , she missed London. She _really_ missed London. She missed British accents, she missed the smell of the Leaky Cauldron, she even missed Daphne's barmy obsession with the Muggle marmite spread. On the other hand, she knew she would miss Michael—his jokes, the way his eyes sparkled when they held an intellectual debate and the way he would kiss the insides of her thighs in the most gentle way.

She forced a smile onto her face. "I'll think about it."


	5. A Cold, English Winter

_Please see first chapter for disclaimer_

**A/N:** My prompt was 'whisper'.

**Chapter Five: A Cold, English Winter**

A cold wind blew through the open window and Astoria shivered in response. For all the grandeur of Malfoy Manor, she couldn't comprehend why someone hadn't thought to close all the windows. It was snowing heavily outside and despite all the bodies in the parlour and dining hall, it was still cold inside. Being back in London certainly had its downfalls. It also had its benefits she thought as she spied Draco across the room. He winked at her, causing her to uncharacteristically blush.

Ever since Lucius had been released from Azkaban, the Malfoys had been throwing magnificent New Years Eve parties, in a quest to regain some status in the community after the war. It had taken a few years, but slowly many of the Malfoys' former friends had started to attend. Looking around, Astoria saw her own parents and Daphne, the Notts, Gregory Goyle and his mother and the Bulstrodes. She felt quite relieved to see that Millicent hadn't returned to England to celebrate the New Year. So here she was, standing in the middle of Malfoy Manor, in her most expensive set of robes, with her fanciest jewellery, her hair styled to perfection and all Draco had done all night was wink at her from across a crowded room.

She sighed and cradled her wine. She had finally received a big promotion at the Ministry and was no longer required to travel so extensively. Truth be told, she missed the adventures but the opportunity to finally settle down in London had been quite appealing. She had paid for a beautiful townhouse close to Diagon Alley and she was enjoying life back in London. Things had certainly come full circle and Astoria's life was near perfect.

Most of that had to do with Draco Malfoy.

She wasn't sure just when she had started developing feelings for him. The man was absolutely gorgeous, of course and that's all it had been at first. She had bumped into him when she and Daphne had been picking up custom-made gowns at Madam Malkin's. They had bickered until Daphne snatched the dresses away and stormed off, leaving the both of them standing in the middle of the shop. She had insisted Draco take her out for lunch for making her lose her shopping companion, and to her surprise, he had agreed.

Draco was an interesting man. Fearing his father's permanent incarceration, he had taken over the family business. Surprising nearly everyone, including himself, Draco had turned the Malfoy empire into a legitimate company. With so many Weasleys and Potter at the Ministry, Draco had feared, and most likely rightfully so, that he would be scrutinised endlessly. Draco had made the right decision and every time the Aurors searched his home and business, they grudgingly admitted they had found nothing illegal. Draco almost always wore long sleeves now although Astoria was often curious about his dark mark.

They had been exchanging owls frequently and he had personally delivered the tailor-made invite for the Greengrass family to their estate. As most of the guests made their way into the dining room, Astoria felt the softest touch on the back of her neck, followed by a gentle, breathy whisper into her ear. "Follow me," a voice whispered. The hairs on the back of her neck stood and she felt the shiver he had elicited running down her arms and legs and finally settling her toes.

She turned to see Draco's back making his way to the small yet covered alcove only just covered by the large, thick drapes that adorned the large and, thankfully closed, windows. Curious, she followed him and when she finally reached the alcove, he dragged her into the small space. "Draco, what in the name of Merlin's pants are you..."

He silenced her with a kiss. It wasn't just any kiss—Astoria felt her whole body suddenly burst into flames. The tingling his whisper had done to her earlier returned, only in greater ferocity. It pulsed through her like nothing else—not drugs, not alcohol and certainly not magic. He snaked one of his hands into her hair and cupped her arse with the other one, causing her to moan. He briefly broke the kiss. "Cast a Silencing Charm!" Astoria urged as she fumbled with Draco's robes. Merlin, he looked sexy.

Draco smiled wickedly. "No," he whispered and pushed her against the ledge of the window, pinning her and kissing her with greater urgency. She returned his kisses in earnest and couldn't stop another moan as Draco's hands expertly tugged off her scant knickers from underneath her slowly rising robes.

"People will hear!" she protested and arched back as he stroked her.

"Then you best be quiet, Astoria," he replied calmly, as he thrust into her. Astoria fought the urge to scream as she bit down on Draco's tongue. She heard the noises coming from the guests not so far away from her. She barely noticed her wine goblet, which had been haphazardly knocked to the ground.

"Merlin, Draco," Astoria whispered in his ear, before gently sucking on his earlobe. She heard the guests begin to count down to the New Year. As they all screamed, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" to one another and wands began to shoot sparks, both she and Draco fell limp against the window, covering their screams of pleasure with those of celebration. Trying to catch her breath and steady her racing heart, Astoria gently pushed Draco away from her and adjusted her robes, nearly tripping over her discarded goblet.

With a smirk, Draco reached down and wordlessly grabbed her knickers, stuffing them into his pocket.

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Malfoy," he whispered, slowly running his hands her bare arms and then leaning in to kiss her.

"Happy New Year, Draco," she replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him out into the cheering crowd.


End file.
